


If I Was Your Boyfriend...

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fluffuary 2021 [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluffuary, Fluffuary 2021, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: En su última visita al médico, Shota invita a su doctor a un recital. Él acepta y después de unas copas de vino lograrán desinhibirse hasta dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos.Día 2 delFluffuary 2021.Consigna:primera cita (iban a haber varios más, pero... está pasando un evento de A3 y esa SSR no se consigue sola).Se supone que esto debería estar disponible en otras plataformas, pero mi notebook decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos y hacer copy&paste desde el celu es un dolor de huevos, así que, por ahora, esto va a estar disponible sólo acá :)
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Yasuda Shota
Series: Fluffuary 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169237
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	If I Was Your Boyfriend...

**Author's Note:**

> Juro que en mi mente estaba más copada esta historia. Lo más probable es que la vuelva a agarrar cuando termine este Fluffuary o haga una versión 2.0 
> 
> El título que le da nombre a esta historia es un verso de la canción de Justin Bieber, [“Boyfriend”](https://youtu.be/4GuqB1BQVr4) (aclaro que no soy fan, pero hay canciones que se me pegan, che).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los nombres mencionados son de personas de la vida real.  
> Salvo el amor de Kanjani∞ para sus fans, y el cariño que sienten entre ellos, todo el resto es ficción.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura :3

Shota miraba al doctor, expectante. Esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta que no había estado siguiendo sus indicaciones al pie de la letra. Se sobresaltó al oír el sonido de la silla donde el profesional estaba sentado y levantó la vista, tragando saliva en seco. 

—Dijiste que estuviste aplicando las compresas y haciendo los ejercicios, ¿no? 

—¡Sí! 

El doctor volvió su mirada a los papeles que tenía frente a él. 

—Muy bien. Eso es todo, Yasuda-san. 

—¿Eh? ¿Ya estoy curado? 

—Sí, pero no vayas a pararte de manos o algo por el estilo. 

El aludido sonrió, se puso de pie y lo saludó con una profunda reverencia. 

—¡Se lo agradezco mucho! 

—Al contrario, deberías agradecértelo a ti mismo. Yo sólo te di las indicaciones que debías seguir para la correcta evolución de la tendinitis. 

—No se olvide de los analgésicos. 

—Por supuesto que no. 

—De todos modos, se lo agradezco —Shota le extendió una de sus manos. El médico la estrechó y se dio cuenta que su paciente no lo estaba soltando. 

—¿Yasuda-san? 

—¡Doctor! —el aludido esbozó una sonrisa ante la expresión del paciente—. ¿Aceptaría una invitación de mi parte? 

* * *

  
  


El doctor llegó al lugar de conciertos y entró sin que la persona de seguridad revisara demasiado su entrada. No había entendido por qué Shota le había entregado una entrada para ver un recital de música independiente, pero él le dijo que comprendería cuando la función diera inicio. No tuvo tiempo para averiguar qué banda estaba a punto de escuchar, así que se sorprendería también con eso. Aunque debía reconocer que ya lo estaba, puesto que Shota no había respondido a ninguno de sus mensajes. Esperaba encontrarlo cuando finalizara el recital entre el mar de gente que ya no le permitía ver la puerta de entrada. La banda se presentó sobre el escenario y entendió porque sus mensajes estaban sin responder. Shota tocaba una de las guitarras y su lado profesional dudó de la veracidad de sus palabras cuando su paciente afirmó haberse estado cuidando de la lesión en su mano. Su parte no profesional, por el contrario, se dedicó a disfrutar de la música aunque nunca antes la hubiera oído. El grupo parecía especializarse en rock, pero recorrió varias canciones del género pop y melódico que ocasionó una rotación en sus vocalistas. Aplaudió con entusiasmo cuando finalizaron. Le pareció que Shota le sonrió, pero debido a la distancia que se encontraban no estaba del todo seguro. 

* * *

  
  


Shota salió a buscar al médico y lo llevó al restaurante donde siempre se reunía con sus compañeros de grupo. Al momento de presentarlos, se dio cuenta que su nombre era Ryuhei -Shota nunca prestaba demasiada atención al nombre de pila de una persona que vería un par de veces en su vida-. El doctor se acopló rápidamente al grupo teniendo en cuenta el pasado de bajista que dijo tener en su época de secundaria. Cuando Shota pidió un tercer vaso de cerveza, se dio cuenta que había sido una mala idea haberlo llevado a aquel lugar. 

* * *

  
  


En agradecimiento, Ryuhei lo invitó a su casa. Shota le advirtió que no creía permanecer despierto mucho tiempo debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido. 

—Y yo que pensaba abrir una botella de vino… 

Ante el comentario del médico y la etiqueta de la botella que le estaba presentando, Shota no pudo evitar acceder a su pedido. 

—Un vaso de vino al día hace bien, ¿no? 

Ryuhei le sonrió. 

—Si te sientes mal… Soy doctor. 

Con la botella de vino por la mitad, empezaron a hablar de trivialidades. Luego de haber descubierto las habilidades musicales de su antiguo médico, Shota comentaba cosas hasta por los codos. Ya sea por efecto del alcohol o por el simple hecho de haber encontrado a alguien más que compartía la misma pasión que él sentía por la música. 

—¿Dónde está el baño? 

—La puerta de allá a la izquierda —señaló Ryuhei antes de volver de agarrar su copa de vino casi vacía. 

Apenas Shota se puso de pie se agarró la cabeza. Un fuerte mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el dueño de casa. Su pedido de disculpas quedó truncado por la tensión que se generó en el momento. Al intentar ponerse de pie una mano quedó cerca de la entrepierna del médico. 

—Lo siento. 

Shota sintió una suave caricia sobre su rostro. Al volver la mirada hacia Ryuhei lo vio cada vez más cerca de su rostro hasta sentir sus labios besando los suyos. Su cuerpo cayó encima del de Ryuhei y agarró sus lados con ambas manos. El médico estrechó su cuerpo contra el suyo, pero Shota se separó rápidamente. 

—¿Sucede algo? 

—Baño. 

Sonriendo, Ryuhei se acomodó en el sillón mientras observaba a su invitado correr hacia dicho lugar. Cuando regresó tenía un pie sobre el sillón y uno de sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Extendió su brazo libre esperando a que Shota tomará su mano extendida. Él lo hizo y se arrodilló frente a su cuerpo. 

—Lamento tener que decir esto, pero tendremos que posponer un encuentro más íntimo. 

—¿Eh?

—No tengo nada… 

La manera en que Ryuhei acariciaba sus propios cabellos lo hizo sonreír. De todas maneras cayó sobre él y lo abrazó. 

—No importa. Me hubiera quedado dormido a la mitad. 

—Veo que te sientes como en casa —reconoció el médico sintiendo cómo Shota se acurrucaba sobre él. 

—Hazte cargo. Tú me dejaste entrar. 

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un perro? 

—¿Quieres que sea sincero? —Shota levantó la cabeza para mirarlo—. Desde el primer día que te vi que quise esto. 

—¿Acurrucarte conmigo? 

—Sí. Pensé que sería agradable. 

—Qué tipo extraño… 

—Fue una primera cita inusual, ¿no lo crees? 

—Podemos volver a empezar el próximo fin de semana… 

—¿Me está invitando a una cita, doctor? 

—Esa tendinitis tiene que ser controlada —le dijo mientras agarraba su mano derecha y se ponía a masajear los músculos de su mano y muñeca—. Estuviste ensayando con la banda, ¿no? —al mirar de reojo a Shota notó su nerviosismo lo cual lo hizo sonreír—. ¿Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta? 

Ryuhei rozó un nervio que hizo sobresaltar a Shota y lo hizo reír. 

—Esperaba que el doctor Maruyama quedara fuera… 

—Vas a tener que convivir también con él —le dijo mientras se ponía de pie. 

—¿Adónde vas? 

—A buscarte una compresa. No está hinchado, pero no le va a venir mal un poco de frío. 

—¿Todas nuestras citas van a ser así? 

Ryuhei le dedicó una rápida mirada acompañada de una sonrisa. Shota se quedó boquiabierto y se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Al ver esa expresión recordó que, inevitablemente, se había enamorado de Ryuhei desde el momento en que lo conoció.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
